Spice
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Love is a spice with many tastes- a dizzying array of textures and moments.
1. Gryffindor Spirit

**LEVEL 1 of The Stratified Agate Competition - Write about a childhood moment of one member of your pairing.**

**Gryffindor Spirit**

Sirius had tremendous fun that day. He woke up with a feeling very similar to having drunk a vial of Felix Felicis. He felt like doing absolutely anything.

He decided to skip breakfast because of his excitement on executing his plan. He rummaged through his large Hogwarts luggage in search of the big Gryffindor banners he and James made. It roared on contact and burst red and gold confetti at unpredictable times of the day. He also charmed his plain black bed sheets into the Gryffindor colors. He blasted each and every one of the faces in the miniature Black Family Tree on his tapestry wall with great pleasure. He Magi-Glued Muggle motorcycle clippings from magazines Remus had bought for him, along with some posters of Gryffindor heroes.

He stood back with a large grin on his face, a sense of accomplishment overcoming him. Suddenly, his door opened with a bang and Walburga Black stomped in his room, a deep scowl settling on her dark features.

"YOU DISGRACE OF A CHILD!" Walburga roared with all of her might to which Sirius just mockingly laughed.

He is a true Gryffindor for pulling this act, after all.


	2. Sleep

**LEVEL 1 of the Stratified Agate Competition - Write a 100-200 drabble about Blackinnon.**

**The Multiship Challenge : Marlene/Sirius || Prompt Used : Laundry**

**Sleep**

Sirius was blissfully happy to have woken up with Marlene still sleeping beside him, laundry littered allover the floor. He had never let a girl sleep in before, with the exception of the feisty vixen laying peacefully in his arms.

He watched her as she dreamed of faraway places beyond his reach, her chest rising up and falling down with every breath she took. He admired how her caramel colored curls formed swirls over the bed sheets and how her petite body fit perfectly against him. He resisted the urge to reach his hand down to her face to trace her soft features with his fingertips. He loved how her long eyelashes brushed her cheekbones softly, and her plump pink lips opening once in a while. He restrained himself from planting a soft peck on her lips in order not to wake Marlene up.

Sirius was hell of a lucky guy to have Marlene McKinnon in his arms that early morning. He thought of how he wanted to wake up like this every single day beside her, her dazzling eyes the first thing he would see in the morning, her beautiful voice greeting him "Good Morning."


	3. She Paints

**LEVEL I of The Stratified Agate Competition - Write an abstract poem.**

**She Paints**

She paints with gentle strokes

Soft caresses

On thick canvas

She paints with the softest brush

Fingers light

Against the rough

She paints with her forehead scrunched

To contemplate on

Her next move

She paints with utmost care

Scared to scar

A masterpiece

She paints with the warmest blues

The coldest reds

And extraordinary greens

She paints with her head held high

Her heart on

Her sleeve


	4. Twisted

**LEVEL I of The Stratified Agate Competition - Write about one member of your pairing experiencing jealousy.**

**Twisted**

A paper bird flew over to their desk, into Marlene McKinnon's waiting hands. The girl giggled, opening the letter with utmost enthusiasm and completely letting her partner rant on about the period's Ancient Runes task.

"-Fehru signs. I mean, who needs to learn it?" Sirius waved his hands around.

Marlene gave the folded parchment a kiss, leaving a sultry lipstick stain. She blew on the paper bird, the origami piece flying towards the one and only Benjy Fenwick. Marlene looked over her shoulder, winking at the smirking adolescent. Marlene hadn't even paused to look at her partner, who was cursing Ancient Runes to the pits of Hell.

"-nobody needs any of the electives when you're training to become an Auror, honestly." Sirius ranted, boasting. He started to feel annoyed at Marlene McKinnon's lack of attention towards him. She was giggling, a pink parchment on her hands. She began scribbling a reply on the paper with her scented quill in slanted, loopy handwriting. She folded it neatly, blowing it towards the annoying Ravenclaw, Fenwick. Marlene hadn't even noticed Sirius stop talking and continued to bat her lashes at Benjy.

Sirius was completely and utterly livid. The paper bird was again flying towards their desk and Sirius thought it was about time he stepped in. He retrieved his wand from inside his robes and set the bird on fire, to both person's shock. Marlene looked around with narrowed eyes. Her eyes then settled on her partner, who had his lips closed tight on a straight line.

"Why. Did. You. Do. It?" Marlene breathed in and out.

"Well, you weren't paying attention to me."

"Must you interfere with our conversation?"

"I certainly wouldn't have called it a conversation; more like flirting, but I wouldn't want you flirting with anyone but me." the lad answered cockily.

"Honestly, Black. You torment me, but you want me to flirt with you?" Marlene pulled lightly on her hair in frustration. "You're berserk!"

"Twisted, yes. It's my way of being possessive."

"Gosh, we aren't even together yet!"

"Yet? So, there _is _a chance?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows together.

"Shut up. I don't like you."


	5. Sleep (The Poem)

**LEVEL II of The Stratified Agate Competition - Write a rhyming poem.**

**Sleep**

Her breathing slow  
in her morning glow.  
Her messy hair  
shining under the sun's glare.

Our arms intertwined  
Legs combined.  
Her petite frame warm  
capable to disarm.

I year to touch  
her lips so much.  
With my own  
I'll be blown.

I try not to wake  
her for the sake  
of watching her deep  
in slumber, in sleep.


	6. Fight For Me

**AU wherein Sirius is a tame mutt.**

**LEVEL II of The Stratified Agate Competition - Write about your pairing breaking up.**

**Fight For Me**

He looked at the broken girl before him. She had tears flowing down her face, her nose red, her lips ridden of lipstick and her eyes... Her eyes were sad. He didn't want her to be in any state sad. He was the reason she was sad, which was worse. He felt terrible.

"I-I just can't do it anymore. I hate seeing you with her. My family's even invited at your wedding, I-I-" she paused to catch her breath, "The world is so cruel." she laughed humorlessly and hastily wiped the angry tears on her cheeks. She absolutely loathed it. She was miserable without him. But, she felt more miserable knowing that he'll be married to her while they were still together. She had to end it one way or another, anyway. Stupid Black family incestuous engagements. She was pureblood, yet his family didn't approve of hers because they made alliances with the Weasleys who were blood traitors.

Sirius didn't want her to go; she wanted her to wait. It was so selfish of him to ask that, but he needed her. He loved her truly. He didn't want her out of his life simply because she was the only real thing to him. With her, he felt like he was finally living. Now that he was engaged to his cousin Narcissa, he felt empty inside again. He couldn't bear to see Marlene in pain, yet he needed her to wait... "M-Marly, please. I-I just need to-"

"Need to what? Impregnate her? Produce some heirs?" she cut him off with blazing fire in her eyes. "This is _sick." _she spat out with venom in her voice.

"I wanted you to fight for me." said Marlene in a low tone.

"I _am _fighting for you, Marlene! I just can't defy my mother now that we're okay!" Sirius pulled on his long locks of raven hair.

"Don't you remember the main reason you fought? She was trying to control your life!" she roared, "She still is, in case you're blinded!"

A long moment had passed before Sirius looked up with a pained expression. "Maybe it's better for you to go, Marlene. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to cause you pain. I want you to live a happy life, even without me." Sirius could almost feel the tears behind his eyes. "Just remember that I'll eternally love you even after centuries of being away from you. Your smile will be the first thing I will think of as I wake up in the morning and your laugh will echo in my ears before I fall asleep at night."

Marlene couldn't bear hearing it. She ran off with hot tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving Sirius with her heart with him.


	7. Television

**LEVEL II of The Stratified Agate Competition : Write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing.**

**The Multiship Challenge : Sirius/Marlene**

* * *

"It's mine for tonight, you dolt! You had your turn last night!" Marlene tugged on the remote which was in between their hands.

"B-But!" Sirius tried to pout, which always failed him to get his way.

Marlene swatted his large hand away from the remote control, switching the channel to some Muggle T.V. show. The couple recently purchased a brand new television set to add to their new apartment in Devon with Lily's help. Being both purebloods, the pair had no idea what it had in store for them. Once they've learned how to maneuver themselves with the remote control, the couple often had rows on who would get to watch that night. Sirius often cheated, to which Marlene would go on and on for hours about.

"I'd leave you in an instant if it weren't for the T.V. here." Marlene stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"Lily and James have a tevelision, too." Sirius crossed his arms before him.

"It's 'television', Black." she rolled her eyes at her lover's stupidity. "In that case, maybe I'll just go watch some T.V. over the Potter's then." she tossed him the remote control and bounced off the enormous couch. A furry thing latched on to her leg, preventing her from storming off. She looked down to a large black dog clinging to her feet and looking up at her with twinkling blue eyes. The dog then pushed the remote control towards her, resting its head on her feet.

Marlene crouched down and petted the dog's fuzzy black fur, biting her lip down to keep herself from digging in.

"I just despise you a lot sometimes." she grinned at Padfoot.

The dog then licked her cheek with its wet tongue lovingly.


	8. Disastrous Detention

**LEVEL III of The Stratified Agate Competition - Write about your pairing caught in the rain together**

* * *

"I can't believe you've got me into detention tonight." Marlene groaned, shoving dry soil onto the pots of the Herbology Greenhouse. Professor McGonagall caught her talking with Sirius Black- it was all his fault! He was bugging and poking and whispering to her all period up until she got pissed, to which she turned to him and shouted curses that would make a sailor proud. Professor McGonagall, of course, stopped teaching and ordered to see them after class. As it turned out, McGongall requested for them to spend the night putting soil on all the pots on the Herbology Greenhouses. Bummer.

"Err, we would've avoided it if you just paid attention to me." Sirius scratched the back of his head sheepishly, patting the soil flat.

Marlene rolled her eyes, "I ignored you for a reason, Black. Isn't once enough to go through your thick cranium?"

"Nev-ver!" Sirius sing-songed and cheekily grinned at her.

Marlene, while dumping soil on a new pot, felt cold droplets of water fall down her face. She looked up to see the rain starting to fall. "Urgh!" she stomped her feet on the damp grass frustratingly. "Now you've got me caught in the rain, too!"

"Don't you like the rain?" Sirius frowned, removing his latex gloves and walked closely to her.

"I don't, when I'm with you." she grumpily mumbled, crossing her arms before her as he stopped on her front.

"Come on, McKinnon. You. Me. Alone. Rain." Sirius' lips slowly quirked up to a small smile, "Isn't it just the perfect moment to dance?" He offered a hand, outstretching it to her.

Marlene just looked at him; Sirius Black is a bizarre mix of cocky and sweet. He was the kind of lad her mother warned her about- _"Do not trust those boys!" _

Strangely, Marlene couldn't help but defy her mother. She watched as her hand grasped his and she was pulled close to him. Soon, they were both laughing and singing and giggling and dancing under the rain as they circled the pots and plants all around the Herbology Greenhouse.


	9. A Long Distance Relationship

**Written for the MAC Product Prompt Challenge - Prompt : Long Distance Relationship**

* * *

It wasn't long before the scarf's edges were half ruined as Sirius absentmindedly picked on its loose threads. He silently cursed himself for almost wrecking the red and gold knitted scarf in his hands. He had found the old Gryffindor scarf when he first entered his room for the first time in almost 13 years. It was messily laid out on his dusty bed, along with other of his possessions.

Sirius smoothed down the jagged edges of the worn scarf, as if it would be repaired by the mere rubbing of his palm on the soft fabric. Marlene wouldn't be too happy if she found him ruining the scarf she had knitted solely for him. Sirius grinned to himself, he could imagine Marlene with her nose flared, eyes wide and teeth bare. She would definitely pinch his ear and drag him across the room and he would try to charm his way out of this one time. Sirius could still remember her blushing face when she handed him the ornately-wrapped parcel that contained this particular scarf he was holding at the moment – she had noticed that he lacked a scarf and it was nearing the winter the holidays. Sirius was genuinely touched that she sincerely cared about his well-being rather than wanting just his body like the other ladies that fancied him.

He could remember her urging him to open her present, and when he did, she was also the one who put it on him. Her scent – warm, apple pie and hot chocolate which felt very comforting in the end of fall – filled his senses and that was the time that he decided that he would have no other scent fill his nose other than apple pie and hot chocolate. She was a sweet one - she would levitate warm cookies and gooey brownies that she baked herself to him at midnight when she knew he was still awake trying to cram for the next day's exams. When he was left behind for detention, her singing voice would always be the first he'd hear coming out. She'd sing the latest, weirdest songs by the Weird Sisters just to tease him, but it cheered him up. She would also run her soft fingers on his hair every time he was upset because another Howler had come for him during breakfast.

Another thing caught his eye - a half of the second set of the only Two-Way Mirrors he had fashioned. It had a frame of red, smooth wood with delicate carvings and sharp edges. His heart sped up. Maybe he can contact her through the mirror! Yet he was reminded that she is dead. Marlene is dead. Her whole family is dead. Their house was destroyed and HE burned it down with a single, evil twist of his wand. What had he thought of, anyway? Some kind of long distance relationship to heaven? Marlene, having killed mercilessly, brought her Two Way Mirror up in heaven? Merlin, he is nuts. He could imagine James laughing at his stupidity with his annoying voice teasing him, "So whipped!"

There was no use dwelling on lost lives. He lost her, he lost almost anyone he has. There are still a very few left. A very fair few. Perhaps that's why he's still alive; perhaps he should avenge their lives, the lost ones. He has one thing to keep him strong now - something worth fighting for.


End file.
